villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuuka Kazami
Yuuka Kazami is the final boss of Touhou Lotus Land Story and a minor antagonist in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. She is a youkai that lives in Mugenkan, which is the name of her mansion in the Dream World. This youkai was the culprit of an incident regarding a surge of evil spirits. She loves flowers and has the ability to manipulate them. Appearance Yuuka is a girl who has green hair and red eyes, and she regularly wears a plaid skirt (in Touhou 4 and 5, and Kioh Gyoku, she wore plaid pants), and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt. She usually carries an umbrella. In Touhou 4 and 5, her eyes were green, and in Touhou 5 and 9, her hair is wavy and cut to shoulder-length. Relationships *Elly (gatekeeper) History In Lotus Land Story, a horde of evil spirits began wrecking the Hakurei shrine; Reimu, the shrine maiden, suspected they were coming from a lake in the mountains behind the shrine. Hidden beneath the lake was the boundary between Gensokyo and the Dream World. Yuuka was tracked down by Reimu as the source of the problem. Marisa, who wanted to join in the fun as well, is able to battle her too in her scenario. The youkai, who was just waking up and still in her gown, didn't fight her at full strength and fled when defeated. The heroine chases after her but falls into her trap and ends up in a strange dimension. Yuuka (now properly dressed) fights the heroine one more time, at full power, but is defeated again. In Phantasmagoria of Dimensional Dream, being a flower fanatic, she did not want the incident to be resolved so she tried to stop the heroine with her powers. Fortunately, she was defeated. Trivia *Yuuka is portrayed in Touhou fandom as being a sadistic, heartless character. *Yuuka is one of two characters and the only final boss from the canonically-questioned PC-98 era that has appeared in the Windows era. *According to a conversation with Tewi Inaba in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Yuuka's umbrella is actually the only flower in Gensokyo that never withers, although that might only be a metaphor that means she never closes her umbrella. **However, on the final stage of Lotus Land Story, she appears to close her umbrella several times during the boss battle. *Yuuka is thought to be the originator of the spellcard "Master Spark", which Marisa Kirisame subsequently copied. Yuuka is also known for the "Dual Spark", two slightly smaller beams fired simultaneously when she makes a clone of herself during Lotus Land Story. *Both VIVIT (From the Seihou Project) and Youmu Konpaku have pointed out to Yuuka that her outfit, or Yuuka herself, bears a resemblance to Reimu Hakurei. *Though her exact age is unknown, there are many hints throughout the games and printed works that she's actually an elder youkai who's lived a very long life. *Instead of her distinctive umbrella, she is shown with a baton when she uses a bomb in Mystic Square. **In Mystic Square, Yuuka's player sprite is the only one outlined in blue. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is not. In Yuuka's ending in Mystic Square, she talks about learning magic. This could be that in Mystic Square, she used her power she acquired in her dream world and in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she used magic plus getting power from the flowers in the flower fields. *Yuuka's known for telling lies most of the time, as shown in her story mode in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. *As Yuuka's only known spell cards were used in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is the only spell card-using character to not have an article in The Grimoire of Marisa when it was created at that time. Gallery Profile yuukaPoFV.png|Phantasmagoria of Flower View Other Appearances Default_Yuka.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Yuka_4.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Pajama) Touhoudex_Yuka.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Yuka.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Yuka_3.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Old Era) Touhoudex_2_Yuuka.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Old Era) Merchandise Griffon_kazami_yuka02.jpg Griffon_kazami_yuka01.jpg Toranoana_touhou_shushu37.jpg Fan art Yuuka.jpg c8164587214da43d4d70acf7f7fff6ba.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Dream Master Category:Villainesses Category:Shmup Villains Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Youkai Category:Recurring villain Category:Monsters